Dude, could you be more gay?
by JackWincest
Summary: Dean põe à prova a masculinidade de Sam. Terá ele que provar ao irmão o quão 'macho' ele é?  Oneshot. Wincest. -Presente de aniversário atrasado pra EmptySpaces11


**Autor:** JackWincest

**Rating:** M  
**Gênero:** romance, drama

**Resumo:** — Dean põe à prova a masculinidade de Sam. Terá ele que provar ao irmão o quão 'macho' ele é?

Oneshot. Wincest.

**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Nota1: **Fic Wincest (Relacionamento homossexual entre irmãos). Não é a sua praia? Não 'surfe'. Caso contrário, os 'tubarões' podem te 'comer'

**Nota2: **Essa fic é um presente de Aniversário pra a EmptySpaces11. Eu não diria "meio atrasado", diria "totalmente atrasado". Mas enfim, ela me entende... Beijão Em. Te adoro e –Feliz aniversario-.

**Nota3:** Boa leitura para todos!

**Dude, could you be more gay?**

— Você é um idiota! – Sam declarou quase gritando sua atual opinião sobre o irmão.

— Qual é Sammy, você não vai mesmo esquecer isso? – Retrucou Dean, em tom apelativo enquanto dirigia o Impala.

— Esquecer? Você só pode estar brincando! – respondeu o mais novo, quase perdendo o que restava de sua pouca paciência.

— Sammy, pára com isso, cara... Eu só queria tirar a moça daquele lugar o quanto antes – retrucou Dean falhando na tentativa de imitar a conhecida expressão de cachorrinho sem dono pertencente ao Sam.

— Claro, obviamente achando que ela tinha os mesmo genes de loira peituda e burra da Claire – disse o caçula cuspindo as palavras asperamente.

E bem que poderia ser igualzinho a prima dela... Ah, a Claire tinha a bunda mais excitante e gostosa que ele se lembrava de ter visto. E cara, ele quase a levaria pra cama se não fosse por...

— DEAN! – o berro de Sam não só tirou o mais velho de seus devaneios, como o fez pular de susto.

— O que foi agora, Sammy? – falou o mais velho irritado e com uma leve frustração no tom de voz.

Era incrível como Sam tinha o dom de atrapalhar as relações dele, Dean, com as mulheres, até mesmo as relações que se mantinham em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Não venha me perguntar o que foi! – Sam começou seu discurso novamente, porém, desta vez, num tom mais alto e irritante – Você entra em uma casa, em plena noite, lotada de vampiros loucos para tomar seu sangue, pra salvar uma garota que provavelmente estaria morta há dias, só pra ganhar média com aquela tal de Claire! – Finalizou, quase sem ar.

— S-sam – Dean tentou argumentar, porém foi interrompido pelo mais novo novamente.

— E ainda por cima fica com essa cara de orgasmo enquanto eu falo – Sam fez bico.

— Cara, o que... – Dean virou o rosto para poder olhar Sam, porém foi interrompido bruscamente, e desta vez por um motivo de certa forma justo.

— Dean, OLHA! – gritou o mais novo.

O mais velho só deu por si quando estava quase batendo em um cavalo que fazia ninguém-sabe-o-quê no meio do asfalto. Como Dean era ágil, por ser caçador e também por instintos naturais, desviou rapidamente do grande obstáculo. Não conseguiu, porém, salvar o carro de sair da pista e conseqüentemente ir em direção do bosque que havia depois do acostamento, batendo de frente com uma árvore.

Tudo que se viu por longos minutos, foi fumaça e um Dean furioso, por ter acabado com sua menina, seu carro.

— Dean, você está bem? – Indagou o mais novo, entre uma tosse e outra, preocupado.

— Não! – Com certeza, ouvir-se-ia esse grito há raios de quilômetros em distância.

Dean saiu desesperado do Impala para medir o tamanho do estrago e ver o que ainda restava da sua obra prima, que por sinal, naquele momento não era mais tão prima assim.

— Porra... Olha só isso! – Exclamou Dean, com o coração quase na mão.

— Calma cara, agente vai lá, no Bobby e eu garanto que ele fica novinho em folha – remediou Sam – Pelo menos, nós estamos bem...

— Nós não, você está! – resmungou o mais velho tomando as dores do veículo – Além do mais, isso não teria acontecido se o meu irmãozinho lindo e birrento, não tivesse tido mais um dos ataques de ciúmes idiotas dele – Se expressou Dean, finalmente se vingando.

Ouviu-se uma gargalhada irônica e quase assustadora saindo da garganta de Sam.

— Agora a culpa é minha! — Se defendeu ele — Você se mete em confusão pra levar uma qualquer pra cama e a culpa é minha?

— Sam, eu não preciso ralar pra levar mulher pra cama – Agora sim, aquilo tinha tomado proporções extremamente infantis – O pai fodeu com muita vontade na minha vez...

— Ah, tá... E na minha, não? — Retrucou Sam, querendo competir.

Tinham chegado a um ponto crítico. Brigar por um caso de morte era aceitável, mas competir em beleza e charme era bem idiota, ainda mais no caso deles, que eram irmãos.

— Não sei – O mais velho finalmente usou o seu famoso e poderoso sarcasmo – Acho que não... Acho que não – Pensou duas vezes antes de continuar – Deve ter sido por isso que você saiu assim, todo sensível, parecendo uma mulherzinha – finalizou.

Sam não conseguia acreditar no que o irmão acabara de dizer. Agora ele estava pedindo pra receber porrada.

— Então eu pareço uma mulhezinha, não é? – Perguntou o mais novo assumindo um tom provocativo.

— Perto dos homens da família? Sim – Dean respondeu ainda com um sorriso de deboche no rosto, porém se perguntando se não estaria pegando pesado com o irmão.

— Pareço uma mulherzinha, Dean? – Repetiu o mais novo, mais firme e se aproximando perigosamente, posicionando seu rosto a poucos centímetros do rosto do mais velho.

— S-sim – gaguejou o mais velho, provavelmente por se sentir pressionado pela expressão sádica que seu irmão tinha na face. Considerou, por milésimos de segundos, a hipótese de Sam estar possuído por algum demônio, mas falhou completamente na tarefa dada a ele por si mesmo ao notar a boca de Sam próxima. Próxima, _demais_.

Conforme Sam se aproximava, Dean ia inconscientemente se afastando, até que o mais velho teve seu corpo aparado pelo carro, que se encontrava atrás.

A tensão entre os dois irmãos era quase palpável, de imensa que era. Ela foi finalmente quebrada pelo mais novo, que investiu seu corpo contra o do mais velho que lhe empurraria ou até mesmo socaria seu rosto sem parar, se não estivesse ocupado demais olhando fundo nos olhos de Sam.

Finalmente o moreno venceu a distância que separava os lábios de ambos. Suas bocas se uniram tanto que, de certo ângulo, podiam até ser percebidas como uma só. Suas línguas dançavam juntas uma música que, agora, apenas os irmãos Winchester conseguiam ouvir. As grandes mãos de Sam violavam, invadiam, quase que institucionalmente o corpo do seu irmão mais velho que parecia estar em transe e aceitando tudo de bom grado.

Sam colocou uma das suas coxas entre as duas de Dean e a pressionou forte contra o membro do mais velho, que deixou escapar um gemido tão másculo que ele, com certeza, não se orgulharia depois.

Os botões da camisa de Dean voaram em direção ao nada quando Sam arrancou-a do mais velho. A jaqueta que o loiro usava por cima da camisa, a essa altura já estava em meio ao chão, perdida no meio do nada. Aliás, nesse momento só havia uma coisa mais perdida que ela: os pensamentos de Dean. Sim. Seria muito difícil limpar sua mente de todo e qualquer pensamento, mas naquele momento em especial, estava sendo fácil. O difícil era se concentrar em outra coisa que não na língua do seu irmão mais novo fazendo movimentos circulares e pressionando sua pele na região do pescoço.

Dean não conseguia agir. Estava paralisado, totalmente entregue. Apenas alisava e brincava involuntariamente com os fios de cabelo que existiam na nuca de Sam.

Sam lançou um olhar para o rosto de Dean. Sim, agora ele iria até o fim. Aquilo era com toda certeza pecado. Ficou ainda mais excitado ao pensar naquela palavra... "Pecado". Era praticamente o príncipe do inferno, o segundo Satã. Quem se importaria?

Virou bruscamente seu irmão de frente para o carro, de forma que ficasse de costas pra ele. O abraçou por trás com um dos braços. Esfregava com força seu membro sob o traseiro de Dean, ainda com roupas, enquanto alternava em lamber, chupar e dar pequenas mordidas em sua nuca. Com a outra mão, livre, apertava um dos mamilos do mais velho. Não se lembrava de outra situação em que seu membro estivesse tão duro. Estava tão excitado que doía.

Sam sentia Dean, empurrando seu traseiro para trás, indo de encontro ao seu membro, por baixo da roupa.

Com uma das mãos e com muita agilidade, o mais novo abriu as calças do irmão. Sam gemia no ouvido de Dean propositalmente, forçando sua voz para que ficasse mais rouca e sensual possível. Invadiu a cueca de Dean, envolvendo o membro dele com sua grande mão. Masturbava-o enquanto continuava a se esfregar no traseiro dele.

Dean finalmente conseguiu pensar em algo. "Não gozar". Ficava repetindo mentalmente como um mantra. Sam era bom naquilo tudo. Onde teria aprendido? E então, em fração de segundos, sua mente que há pouco tempo atrás estava vazia, se encheu de pensamentos. Tanto que não conseguia controlar. Deu no mesmo.

Sam não conseguiu mais prolongar. Abaixou as calças do irmão com força, logo depois de desabotoar e se livrar das dele. Passou a mão pela boca e cuspiu nela. Em seguida, esfregou a mão pela entrada do irmão, que finalmente se tocou do que estavam prestes a fazer e ficou tenso. O mais novo, percebendo o nervosismo do mais velho, voltou a distraí-lo, beijando e chupando sua nuca. Introduziu o dedo no irmão, preparando-o para algo bem maior.

Colocou seu membro na entrada do outro, e deu um abraço em Dean por trás, pressionando seu membro contra a entrada do mais velho. Dean soltou um gemido alto, semelhante ao de um animal, expressando sua dor ao membro do irmão entrar em seu traseiro. Sam, ao sentir que estava todo dentro, parou um pouco, esperando que Dean se acostumasse com o volume dentro de si. Enquanto isso, explorava o tórax do mais velho com as mãos.

Não se conteve e começou a se mover. Movia-se rápido, para dentro e para fora de Dean. Agora era a vez de Sam se perder em pensamentos. Dean era quente. Sim. Quente e acolhedor. Porque esperou tanto por aquilo? Seu irmão esteve perto dele por toda a sua vida. Porque diabos não tinha tentado aquilo antes?

Ouvir Dean gemer daquele jeito, não tinha preço. Lembrou-se de como aquilo tinha começado e sorriu disfarçadamente ao lembrar do irmão o chamando de _mulherzinha_ .

Estava se movimentando rápido, porém, sem muita intensidade. Colocou mais força e precisão em suas estocadas. Fodia o irmão em um ritmo alucinante.

Dean, que há instantes antes estava incomodado com o membro do irmão dentro dele, começou a pressionar seu quadril de encontro a Sam inconscientemente. Cara, com aquilo era bom!

O mais velho percebeu seu membro pulsar forte, e sentiu uma pressão abaixo da barriga. Ia gozar. Lembrou da técnica que seu pai tinha lhe ensinado no começo de sua adolescência, "_Resolva mentalmente a tabuada. Funcionava comigo, Dean_". Achou-se ridículo por utilizar aquilo de novo, mas foi a única maneira que conseguiu pensar parar prolongar ainda mais aquele momento. Todo o esforço de Dean foi nulo quando Sam começou a massagear seu membro de novo, e se estocava com força em Dean.

Dean não aguentou e se deixou correr. Sentiu suas pernas bambas e pensou que cairia se não fosse pelo forte braço de Sam.

Algumas estocadas depois, foi a vez do mais novo derramar-se dentro do irmão.

Os corpos suados e ofegantes ficaram naquela mesma posição por uns poucos instantes, antes que Sam se retirasse de dentro do irmão. Possessivamente, virou-o de frete como se seu peso fosse qualquer coisa e o suspendeu um pouco do chão, beijando-o.

O beijo que tinha uma conotação sexual e selvagem, foi aos poucos, se tornando um beijo carinhoso e estava mais do que óbvio que a discussão que dera início a tudo aquilo tinha sido posta de lado.

Foram aos poucos de desfazendo um do outro, apenas se olhando firmemente. Ambos sem saberem como agir ou o que falar após tudo aquilo. Conheciam um ao outro como ninguém e esperavam um a iniciativa do outro.

— Estou surpreso...

— De agora em diante podemos concordar sobre quem está fazendo o papel de mulherzinha, não é, Dean? – Sam se expressou como quem não queria nada, porém, evidentemente caçoando do irmão.

Dean sorriu.

— Não tenha tanta certeza assim, Sammy.

Num movimento muito rápido, Dean o virou contra o Impala do mesmo jeito que tinha sido virado instantes antes.

— Acho que agora é minha vez de mostrar o quando amo você.

**Fim.**

Ou apenas um novo começo...


End file.
